Déjame Amy
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Sonic se siente asfixiado por Amy, Shadow regresa de unas vacaciones a Christmas Island, y tiene una idea para quitarle a Amy de encima a Sonic.


_**NO ME MOLESTES, AMY**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sonic The Hedgehog no me pertenece, es propiedad de… de… De un japonés del que acabo de olvidar quién es. Pero si lo recuerdo, les digo… Ah sí, es _Maoto Ohshima_. Bueno, ahora que sabemos esto, podemos dar inicio al fic.

ºººººººº

Mientras Sonic crecía, a Amy Rose le iba pareciendo cada vez más atractivo. Y eso era un verdadero problema. Empezaron siendo muy buenos amigos, pero día tras día Amy se volvía más asfixiante (cruda realidad), y el pobre erizo azul ya no sabía cómo escapar de ella. Ni su súper velocidad le servía para escapar de la erizo rosada, ya que más de una vez le bloqueaba el camino (incluso lo noqueaba) con su mazo, y Sonic despertaba siempre en la casa de la chica.

Era una tortura… Claro, aunque Amy era linda y tierna, y le daba cualquier clase de regalos, pero se había vuelto una plaga desde que el erizo azul cumplió 17 años. En toda South Island no existía un solo lugar en donde estuviera a salvo de la erizo rosa.

-¿Y no le has dicho que ya no la soportas?-sugirió Tails, mientras acompañaba a Sonic en un puesto de Chilli Dogs en el centro comercial.

-Intento, pero como que me da miedo que llore o algo así. Imagínalo, si alegre es un fastidio, moriré si se pone triste.-contestó el erizo mientras se servía su salchicha.

-Mmm… Creo que me cuesta trabajo imaginarlo. Pero, si no le dices, bueno, podrían pasar demasiadas cosas… Como que si un día se quiere casar contigo o algo así.

-NO, ESO NUNCA. Yo no sirvo para esas cosas. Yo soy y siempre seré libre.

-Pues entonces, más te vale hacer algo si no quieres ser _Señor Sonic de Amy_.-bromeó Knuckles al joven erizo, lo cual hizo que éste se atragantara con el Chilli Dog.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Terminarás matándome!-gritó Sonic cuando se pasó el trozo de salchicha y pan.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…-murmuró Silver cuando vio acercarse a Amy.

-¡¡¡SONIC!!! Amor mío, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué están todos y no me invitas?-gritó la erizo rosa mientras abrazaba a Sonic, haciendo que volviera a ahogarse con la comida.

-Amy, por favor, no lo asustes de ese modo.-Dijo Tails.-Un día morirá si sigues llegando de sorpresa.

-Está bien.-dijo resignada.

Pasó el día entero, y en la noche Sonic llegó exhausto a su casa. No podía desear nada en ese momento, más que una cena caliente y su cómoda cama. Se preparó unos huevos revueltos y una taza de café, para después bañarse y meterse a la cama. Le costó trabajo dormirse, a pesar que estuviera muerto de cansancio. Le aterraba la idea de casarse con Amy, aunque era una chica dulce y amable, se había vuelto empalagosa.

Cuando durmió, tuvo un sueño en donde estaba casado con Amy y tenían pequeños erizos. El cuadro en sí sonaba tierno, pero era algo realmente extraño y en cierto modo aterrador. Sonic era un ser libre, no estaba hecho para el matrimonio. Despertó asustado. Eran las dos de la mañana. Le tomó una hora volver a conciliar el sueño… Para que a las tres con veinte sonara el teléfono y lo volviera a despertar.

-Bueno…-dijo Sonic somnoliento, con la duda de quién podría llamarle a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Sonic? Soy Shadow.

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?... Además de molestar.

-Jajaja, qué gracioso ¿No? Sólo te llamaba para decirte que ya llegué de mi viaje a Christmas Island.

-Ah, qué interesante. ¿Y sólo para eso o…?

-Tails me dijo de tu problemita con Amy. Y yo creo tener una idea para que te deje en paz de una vez. Claro, a menos de que quieras tener ericitos con ella.

-¡Dime qué es!-dijo Sonic al momento que se levantaba como si esas ganas de dormir no estuvieran allí.

-Está bien… Aunque no creo que te guste del todo.

-Si me la va a quitar de encima, dime la idea. No me importa qué sea. ¡Sólo dime!

-Está bien. Pero, promete que no te aterrorizarás, llorarás, gritarás, te desmayarás o cualquier otra cosa.

-Lo prometo, ahora dímelo.

Lamentablemente, los oídos de Shadow no habían sido creados para resistir tal onda sonora proveniente de los gritos de horror del joven erizo azul.

Al día siguiente, Amy se encontraba sentada junto a un lago cristalino, viendo a los patos pasear en pareja e imaginando la vida junto con su amado Sonic. Fue cuando Shadow pasó cerca y se acercó para saludarla.

-Hola Amy.-dijo Shadow con su tono de indiferencia usual.

-Ah, hola Shadow. Veo que ya regresaste de tus vacaciones.

-Así es. Me han dicho que estás saliendo mucho con Sonic. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Oh, claro. Si tan sólo pudieras sentir la enorme alegría que yo siento cuando estoy junto a él.-empezó a alucinarse Amy, al momento que suspiraba de la emoción.-Pero, son cosas de Sonic y yo.

-Sí, bueno, sobre eso… Creo que deberías saber que Sonic ya está con alguien. Lamentablemente no eres tú…

-¡¿Quién es?! ¿Quién se atreve a secuestrar el amor de mi Sonic?

-Soy yo.

-¿Tú?

-Así es. Soy yo.

Amy empezó a reír.-Ay, qué gracioso eres. Al fin y al cabo no eres tan cerrado como creía. Eres muy cómico. No, ya enserio. ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo.-dijo insistente Shadow.

-De acuerdo, se terminó la broma. O me dices quién es o te juro que con este mazo…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-dijo Sonic, quien iba llegando. Al verlo, a Amy se le dibujaron enormes corazones en los ojos, al momento que abrazaba al erizo azul.

-Sonic, dile quién está saliendo contigo.

-Tú, Shadoe, ¿Por qué?-dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué?...-preguntó Amy confundida.

-Ah, olvidé decírtelo. Shadow y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace tiempo.

-¿Ves cómo no mentía? Amy, tan joven y llena de alegría, pero no puedes soportar cuando tu primer amor juvenil se va con otra persona.

-Pero, es que yo… Yo te quiero, Sonic.

-Y yo también te quiero, Amy. Pero entiende, sólo podemos ser amigos. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

-E… Está bien. Entonces, nos vemos todos mañana en casa de Tails.-dijo Amy, como en una especie de shock. Luego se fue dejando a los dos erizos solos en el parque.

-No puedo creer que haya funcionado. Y se lo creyó tan rápido.-dijo Sonic alegremente.-Bueno, la parte buena fue que al menos no pidió que nos besáramos ni nada por el estilo.

-De acuerdo, pero…-dijo Shadow al momento que tomaba del rostro a Sonic.-No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado que no lo creyera.-Después, le dio un dulce beso a Sonic en los labios, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.-Si quieres, podemos seguir con la "mentira" mañana en casa de Prower.

FIN

ºººººººº

_**Mi primer fic de Sonic The Hedgehog. **__**No se, pero tuve la idea mientras bajaba imágenes de Internet. Extrañamente, mi afición recién renacida hacia el erizo es gracias a la Tails Doll. De hecho, tuve una idea de que mi primer fic sería sobre ella. Pero no, me invadió la idea de un shonen-ai de Shadow y Sonic, y como temática su relación extraña con Amy. Espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
